Incandescent
by ZoeyJLokiOdison
Summary: I just shot Thor. I didn't miss. Some things don't go planned. Some twists of fate lead you to other places you never imagined. He can't leave the room. Her room. And it's all Odin's fault. Confined to a small space with only the midgardian's company, something's going to give.His sanity. Maybe not. Some broken things are beautiful.
1. The Intro (Prologue)

Chapter 1: Prologue (Jane) **The Intro**

I just shot Thor.

My breathing is raspy and my palms are slick against the gun handle. My heart is pounding and my body feels the 70 per hour winds blowing me away from the fighting. Another shock of lighting strikes from the sky and the clouds are swirling in an inky vortex. As another flash of pure energy blinds me, I trip over a skidding tree branch. I spit the dirt out from my mouth and brush away my hair that's whipping in the wind. I look down at my hands and see the blood dripping faster from the force of air. I heave myself up, putting any leverage against the power of Thor. In the center of the storm Thor and Loki were locked in a savage battle. Red and green contrasting and moving so fast, my eyes have a problem comprehending what is happening. I fall to the ground as a searing wall of fire wraps around the eye of the storm and finally explodes away. Ash floats everywhere and beautiful embers sparkle all around me. Another gush of wind clears the ash a bit and I scream as one figure falls to the ground. The wind stops abruptly and I scramble to my feet, sprinting to them. I cough. The dust and ash in the air is thick, I grab my shirt and cover my mouth and nose and continue forward.

A figure on the ground is on his stomach coughing up spit and blood. He rolls on his back. The other lifted something and prepared to swing. I heaved a breath as I entered the clean air in the eye of the storm. The electricity made my sweater spark and my hair to float around my face. Everything seemed to move in slow motion at that moment. I screamed his name and he hesitated. A gunshot boomed and I was thrown to my back, my elbows screamed as they hit the ground. My hands couldn't hold the gun and it skid away, into the vortex that began again.

We stared at each other in shock. I gaped at the damaged I caused. It didn't hurt physically in anyway; it would probably be an annoying pain in his arm but his eyes revealed the sense of betrayal and grief. He looked up at his raised arm, mjolnir sparked and crackled with energy. A thin, red trail of blood dripped down his arm. _I didn't miss..._

"T-thor," I stuttered, "I…".

As I reached my hand to touch him, he jerked away instinctively. My eyes widened.

"Thor?" I whimpered.

I studied his features. I really looked, watching as the lines of his face, his contours, created a proportional, handsome countenance. I watched his blond hair move gently around his face. I looked at the ridge of his brow and the soft pink of his lips. He had chin and his nose that could have been carved from a master. He was attractive and strong, but he wasn't what _I _needed. I saved his eyes for last. His gentle, blue eyes were soft and vulnerable. They avoided me.

"This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but, a whimper."

At that moment, my heart breaks. The edges of my eyesight become blurry and I'm seeing spots. The inky sky is swirling and a laugh bubbles up in my throat, my head is numb. I look away from Thor and glance at Loki. His arm is stilled raised above him, in a defensive position. He's breathing heavily and there is a thin trail of blood coming from his mouth. His nice emerald eyes are wide in shock and regard. He seems to be glowing. _I may be blacking out_, my thoughts come sluggishly. I take a step towards Thor and my knees buckle. _The world seems to move in slow motion. _Before he can reach me, I feel a strange pull from the very center of my being and suddenly I'm not there.

_I'm Jane...Foster. My parents are dead. I'm dead? Thor. He doesn't love me anymore. I shot Thor. Why? Thor was about to kill Loki. Why would _I_ care? Loki is a crazy, arrogant... I had to, for Thor, for the God of Lies himself. For me... _

_ I feel like I'm floating. Everything is so bright..._

I lie still. Breathe. Breathing like after breaking the surface after just a moment too long without air. I cough. There's dust in the air. It taste like desert. It's too hot. It's not enough. I still feel an unquenchable cold chill in my bones. I open my eyes and focus on the blue sky above me. Somewhere, beyond the ringing, there are voices. Unfamiliar voices asking unfamiliar things. I close my eyes and curse every Norse god I can remember the name of, real or imagined. I leave Loki for last. I peek through my lashes. I see a flash of a brilliant shade of green and I close my eyes even tighter.

"This is just a bad dream," I say quietly, "I'll open my eyes and..."

A harsh, agitated drawl cuts me off, "You can say that all day and it isn't going to change the facts."


	2. NOTICE

_Dear avid readers,_

_In honor of my fellow writer, ninepen, after some complications, I'm deleting the story._

_Do not fear, the story will continue as strong as ever, maybe more. This story means a lot to me and my friends who helped, supported, and updated this story. I just want to thank my best friend, Claire. She has faithfully updated every chapter, and checked over my story to the best of her ability.I want to dedicate it to her, and her freedom of cancer for two years._

_I would also like to thank Coldplay and the song that inspired the whole story, _

_"Rush of Blood to the Head"._

_Lastly, Incandescent, is being changed to " Rush of Blood to the Head"_

_If you have any questions, request or just comments in general, feel free to review or PM me personally._

_Adieu,_

_ZJ_

* * *

Sneak Peek for one of the future chapters:

"Are you ready to rock?"

"Heck Yeah."

We ran and jumped.


	3. Preface

Preface

There is nothing on Earth that is so evil that it does not provide the earth with some special quality.

And there is nothing that does not turn bad if it's put to the wrong use and abused.

Virtue turns to vice if it's misused. Vice sometimes becomes virtue through the right activity.

Inside the little rind of this weak flower, there is both poison and powerful medicine. If you smell it, you will feel good all over your body. But if you taste it you die.

There are two opposite elements in everything, in men as well as in herbs-good and evil.


	4. Smoke

Rush of Blood to the Head

By Zoë June

Chapter 1

The red and brown desert flashes by my window. I press my hands against the glass and feel the radiating heat. The air-conditioning is humming gently at the front of the car. The IPod connected to the stereo, is murmuring in the background.

"Darcy, can you tell me who's playing?"

"Sure Janey"

The screen lights up.

"It's one of your mom's, umm, _Chasing Cars_, by…Snow Patrol."

"Oh."

My hands fly up to my throat, it doesn't close up anymore. My fingertips brush my eyes, there is no moisture. My hands fall defeated in my lap, I'm forgetting. I don't ache at the mention of my parents anymore, just to the mention of…_Thor._ Erik's eyes catch mine in the rear view mirror. He understands. He nods his head slightly.

Erik gestures to the skylight in the car and I shoot him a grateful look. He presses a button and it slides open. I stand and slide my body out. I spread my arms and extend my fingers, the wind twisting my hair around my face. I scream, yell and slam my fist on the silver hood of the Volvo.

"DARN YOU THOR! LOKI…_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

I fume for a bit longer.

"Jane? We're almost home. Just stoppin' at the ole' Selveig Place," Erik called.

I sigh.

"Ok, we'll be in Puente Antigo tomorrow right?

"Yup."

I sat back down, the closing window and sun cover casting a shadow on my face. I pulled up my jacket hood and put on my sunglasses. Slumping against the sun-warmed window, I crossed my arms and watched Erik and Darcy exchange a look. My teeth clenched, I was torn into pieces.

_They are probably right about Thor, you know. He _was_ saving the world from his dumb, obnoxious, excuse of a … _I swallowed, _brother._

_Thor left me. He could have sent a stupid message in Lightning or something. Did he even think about me? He hasn't been here for two years. Where was he then? Sif probably enjoyed it. Stupid, little b-_

"Jane. Restroom break."

The Volvo slows to a stop. Erik is barely parking the car when I stalk out. I am instantly aware of the sudden heat, my neck and back heating up in the warmth of my jacket. I thrust the gas station door open and irritably scan for the universal sign of the women's restroom. My new shoes click against the peeling laminate floor.

With a jerk, the door is opened, closed and locked.

* * *

"Damn Tourists…" Steve muttered. He picked up a wet rag and cleaned the counter. A dull little stain of blue gum was still left on the cheap surface. An acrid smell of smoke hung over the whole minimart, including him.

The woman that entered must have been pissed. Her face was scrunched up and her jaw was set. She must have been from out of town. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a matching hoodie underneath. Her legs were a nice sight to behold, in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans rolled up above her ankles. Her feet were docked in a pair of white Keds, she looked no more than a 19 or 20 year old. She had a nice bod though and that was enough. She could have used a beer or more like a wine, and stayed to chat awhile. A motel couldn't have been too far. Sadly, no opportunity presented itself. She walked out without a second glance.

Steve cleaned the counter again. The stain was still there.

* * *

We all took turns driving to Erik's home. It was a long uneventful ride.

After a few hours the sun had sunk below the horizon and the moon had taken it's place. In the desert there was no light pollution and I almost remembered the reason why I followed the path I did, while looking at the stars and galaxies.

My insomnia had improved but I was wide-awake at- I glanced at the clock- 2:37 in the morning. With Darcy and Erik asleep I had privacy to boil in my anger and hate. Yup, I had sunk pretty low. My thoughts swirled and morphed, loose ideas and memories mixing, evolving. My thoughts trailed down to my childhood and my life in general.

_Would it have been different?_

Erik's house was where I had grown up, after my parents had died, it had been my new home. It was a moderately sized, white, middle class home. It had a cottage feel to it with a Swedish twist. There was a wrap around porch with a porch swing. Erik had watched me play by the maple tree out front from there. He had been my parent during the tough teenage stage, my science fairs, class graduations, everything, including my short-lived time in swim team. As I had gotten older I had outgrown my bedroom and moved to my rented lab. Along the way, Darcy had joined the story too. Long hours studying in the library and chilling in our shared apartment had concreted the friendship. Darcy had been my shoulder to cry on after the failed conferences, fairs and Thor.

I swerved barely missing the armadillo on the road. I cursed under my breath. After being sent to Norway by S.H.I.E.L.D. and missing Thor in New York, I had gone downhill. My relationship with Erik and Darcy had been as rocky as ever and my health hadn't fared any better. Heartbroken after waiting for two years for Thor, had changed things. Darcy and Erik had faithfully stayed by my side and encouraged group dates and activities whenever possible. I stayed in my lab and worked.

"Stop!" I whispered to myself. I changed my position in my seat and continued driving into the inky darkness of night.

After another three hours, Erik's long winding driveway appeared between to pine trees. Erik's mailbox was a shiny, sleek black on a stiff wooden post. The gleam of the golden letters drilled on the side, made my heart twist with guilt, _Foster & Selveig._ The pebbles and dirt shifted beneath the tires as I drove slowly up the winding driveway. The house was dark and empty, except for the porch light and another by the garage. Moths fluttered around and the chirps of crickets filled the cool night air. The old maple was freshly pruned and watered. The ice in my stomach seemed to expand.

"Oh…" my voice trailed off.

I parked and shut off the car. I twisted around in my seat and glanced at the dark shapes of Erik and Darcy.

"I'm so sorry," I mutter to myself.

I pull out the keys and pop the trunk. I heave the bags out and tug them behind me. As soundlessly as I can, I close the trunk. I pull them across the grass and wince against the dull _thump, thump,_ of the cases hitting the steps of the white porch. My hands scramble with the keys and finally find the right one. I jam it into the lock and nudge the door open with the tip of my shoe.

"Jane?"

I gasp and whirl around. The suitcases crashed to the floor, into the simple entryway.

"Oh, It's just you guys. I freaked for a second." My hand flew to my chest feeling my heart rate decreases dramatically.

"What are you doing? Leavin' us in the car or something?" Darcy teases, her mouth opens and a meow-like yawn comes from her. She blinks her eyes slowly and walks with slow, elderly steps into the murkiness of the house. The darkness swallows her and I hear a couple of scuffs and thumps. Darcy groans and I hear a kick, a growl in response. I nod knowingly at the sound of a flop and shuffle of cushions.

"You could have turned on a light you know," I say.

"Yeah… whatever…Imma…going to…sleep." Darcy mumbles. After a few minutes soft snores fill the room.

"Night Darcy"

Erik's hushed voice reaches me.

"Jane, can we talk for a bit?" He mutters. He walks in and shuts the door, locking it. The dim light from the porch that lit the room vanishes, draping the house in almost tangible darkness. Erik flips the dining room light on and the darkness recedes.

"Of course," I say.

Erik's shoulders are hunched, his eyes bloodshot. For the first time in my life, the word _old _comes to mind to describe him. Loki. Loki did this. My sadness and guilt is soon engulfed in licks of flame.

"I know I haven't been the perfect parent, I never could be. I loved your parents and you. I've tried to raise you as best as I could. And I'm proud. So proud Jane. I'm sorry if I was never enough."

He stops when I rush into arms and hug him. We grieve together.

For the first time in a while my chest felt lighter. I wrap my arm around his and pull him gently to the stairs. He wipes a hand against my cheek, drying the tears from my face.

He nods and slowly makes his way up the stairs. I notice the way the pole that runs up, bears some of his weight.

"_You_ go to bed, I'll make apple pie." I call softly.


	5. Here I Go Impossible Again

A soft wind blows around the treetops, as it ruffles my hair. The old, white porch swing squeaks quietly. The open sky is a dark blue, soft pink clouds in the distance. Chirping birds fly into their trees, nesting for the night. I can't help but feel longing. I feel envy for their ability to fly, to get away from everything. I envy their sense of _home._ The North Star begins to twinkle and I sigh. The air is warm, balanced with the cool breeze. Goosebumps rise on my arms as I bite my lip with child age excitement. Tomorrow Erik, Darcy and I will leave for Puente Antigo. Erik convinced me to stay an extra day. Another shot of longing filled my chest._ Thor…_

Through all the things I went through, I still love him. I think back wistfully over the past months. The fits of crying, depression and over eating had taken a toll on my body and my heart. As the days became weeks and weeks became months, the idea of Thor coming back for me was slowly fading. I bristle slightly as I remember watching the news and seeing the chaos in New York. I had tried to get a hold of Phil but I was kept in Tromso.

_Do gods have cell phones? I don't know. He could have at least called or waved at the camera at least. _Suddenly I feel a flash of guilt._ He _was _saving the world. Isn't that what you told him? _

Exasperated with my turmoil of emotions, I reach down for my heels. Before my hand reaches them I look down at my white, lace, knee length, dress. An angry blush rises to my cheeks and I remember the whole reason why I was outside in the first place.

_A tall, tan, blonde woman hooks her arm around my date. I gasp at her apparent rudeness as she tugs him out of my grip. It was last minute but he was a date nonetheless. She flashes a bright smile at me as tugs him towards the middle of the crowd. He looks at the blonde woman in wide eyes, captivated by her beauty. In my head I wonder how she ever received an invitation to the prestigious ball of _The Academy of Science and Engineering._ I glance at my modest assemble and stare at the, skin hugging, silk of Blondie's dress. It was a shade of red that I could only describe as, Scandalous Scarlet. As I presented my Foster Theory, I received a few sympathetic stares; laughter erupted from wisecracks spoken by Blondie herself. I ran and Darcy picked me up thirty minutes later._

"Jane."

I jump at the sound of my name. A warm hand touches my shoulder and hands me a steaming cup of Starbuck's coffee. I take a sip and make a face. A laugh bubbles from Darcy.

" Yup. Caffeine free. Come on its Friday, let go dancing" Darcy purrs, her eyes have closed, mouth slightly open, " This is my sexy face." I can't help but laugh and rest my head against her shoulder. She joins in and tugs my arm.

" Cooommme ooon Jaaane let's go stare at the TV or something." Darcy complains.

I sigh and let her pull me along.

"Wait! Let me get my heels." I say.

Darcy just nods and hums, when she opens the door a square of light appears and the scent of fresh baked apple pie fills my nose. My mouth waters. The light disappears.

Erik offered to make the pie because I had left for my…conference.

After our talk and father-daughter moment, things almost felt normal.

As I grab my shoes I stare at the dark sky and the glowing moon above. I murmur each constellation by name, _I just want someone to… to accept and notice the broken person inside…_

As if on queue, a striking light crosses the heavens. I smile and head inside. I step into my comfy pair of Keds and throw my heels by the rack of shoes by the backdoor. Erik nods when I enter his small kitchen, he gestures to the pie on the cooling rack. A large slice has been cut out and I glance at Darcy. I laugh again as I noticed the apple filling smeared over her clothes and face. She looks back at me and sticks her tongue out. I laugh again.

" _What_? It's good, you should really have some." Darcy sings.

There is a knock on the door. Darcy runs to her room. I laugh and she yells at me to shut up. I grin and walk to the door. I take off the chain and open it.

People often said that in times of turbulence, you learned to appreciate the little things. Poetic and whimsical notions like sunsets, the sounds of birds and the varying colors of dainty flowers.

Well, I could safely tell those people that it was all crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Sunsets were pretty much the same everyday, squawking birds were actually very annoying and gave me a headache. I only envied their means of escape. And I could really care less about the hues and shades of flowers. They all died anyway; all wilted into ugly, wilted shapes. Especially when winter was starting to strangle the life out of the world.

No, when times were bad, and they really were, it pretty much distracted you from everything else. Everything else was irrelevant and distorted, clouded by the gravity of the darkness. Today was one of those days.

"Thor", I say.

Then I punch him.

* * *

No one disturbed him.

He blinked and he examined his prison cell again. It was a rectangle shape with white walls, floors and ceiling. Elegant furniture from the palace was placed around the room. The room was thoughtfully large and spacious. Elegant, thin, white curtains were tied in the two opposite sides of the room next to the transparent energy field that viewed the hallway.

Not so long ago he'd been a king.

Today he was a prisoner.

The thought would have usually made him laugh, but he wanted to be kept _informed._ Disturbing questions and thoughts swirled in his head.

Loki had been hiding and stalling for the last few months-_ I wasn't hiding-_ following the events in New York. Loki wasn't stupid. He knew his failure would have consequences, but he could have never imagined the magnitude of them. Thanos wanted him dead.

He hadn't spoken to Odin or Thor since his… arrival and Frigga wasn't allowed to see him. His hands were clenched, his knuckles turning white. With a scream in anger he punched the wall. He smiled wickedly as he saw blood appearing. He slumped to the ground. He was tired, confused and his bursts of anger were relieving but draining. He needed to focus and think but being stuck in Asgard's prison with no real plan He glanced around and was relieved the curtains had been pulled and the lights dimmed. Dinner was waiting by his cot.

His only, somewhat entertaining, company consisted of the greasy and eerie monsters and men currently glaring torture at him. Loki had a price on his head. Both sides wanted him dead. Peachy.

To make matters worse, the Other had announced that Loki was going to be punished until he was captured. He had been betrayed and he was one of _them. _Loki had vomited the barely digested scraps he had eaten from his tray and spent the remainder of that day trying to escape the prison.

But where would he have gone?

Had it not been for the fact that Thanos wanted him tortured and killed in the longest, most painful possible way, he would have disclosed some other important information for some personal gain. But he had no place with Thanos or the Other anymore, which left him substantially trapped; forced into following Odin.

All the questions and anxiety pounded against his temple and throbbed with echoing reminders in his ears. But he had no answers. No promises. Nothing.

Some colorful words came out and he smirked.

" Loki, as a prince of Asgard and taught by myself no less, I would have expected a more sophisticated form of expressing your distaste."

Loki whirled around. Frigga was smirking and she held her arms open for him. He didn't hesitate. He took in his mother's calming scent and pulled away.

They talked with their eyes.

_Why?_

_I'm trying to protect you, Loki_

_From what?_

_Come._

_How?_

Loki grinned at the look his mother gave him, but he followed her.

Her posture and voice was as firm, elegant and as graceful as ever. "Open please, the prisoner is being coming with _me."_

Her pale blue dress billows behind her, she's in a hurry. Why?

I follow effortlessly behind, I sigh at the relief of being able to stretch my legs. As we pass familiar grand halls, ballrooms and chambers, I realize that we're heading to my chambers. I shake off a feeling of wistfulness and wait to see the door tucked away in an alcove.I push down my curiosity and watch Frigga's reaction carefully. As she enters her arms extended slightly away from her and she brushes anything within her grasp with a soft caress. I can't help but feel an unsatisfactory feeling of nostalgia.I shake my head and follow her into my private library.

The oil lamps are already hot and glowing, casting a soft light against the book covers and the leather seats. It hasn't been touched in months. The book Loki was reading a few years ago was still open and marked with a silk crimson ribbon. With a snap the dust is gone. He can't turn around and look at Frigga. He wouldn't know how he would react, if there was contempt or the thirst of justice there. He feels a pair of slender arms wrap around him.

" Loki, you will always be my little boy. Now sit down, there are things I must tell you."

Frigga gestured for him to sit down across from her. As he sat down, the seat molded itself to fit his height and weight precisely. With a sigh, Loki accepted the fact that he misses his chair, library, and his chambers. He looked up as his mother cleared her throat, his emerald eyes catching her pale blue hands clutched his, her gasp is tight and panicked.

"Loki, someone, something has been tracking your...magic signature," Her eyes are wide with fear, a subtle sense of curiosity barely detectable," Odin and I have discovered that they...found you here."

Loki kept his face as placid as possible. His fear began to spark and burn, boiling, hot, fury replacing it. The anger burn through his veins, scorching everything in it's path. For a moment all he saw was red. _I have been betrayed and thrown at Thano's mercy. _His teeth clenched and his hands curled into claws, clutching his seat. He took a breath and pulled a hand through his hair. Another breath.

He looked up and noticed his mother's raised eyebrow and questioning eyes.

_How long... was I out?_

_Four minutes._

_...I'm sorry...I can't_

_I understand._

His mother stood up and walked deeper into the library. Loki stretched and followed took a sudden turn into a secluded corner. She whirled around and grabbed his hand again. She opened his palm. She took off a long necklace from around her slipped off the indistinct charm and placed it in his hand. He brought it closer and realized how delicate and detailed the charm actually was. A little brown sparrow, it's wing extended in flight. An L was carved into it's back.

"When you need to be reminded of...home."

Loki hugged his mother.

"I'll treasure it."

A mild burning sensation creeped it's way into his heart. A memory he had repressed for years was trying to come back but he pushed it down. He placed the charm in a small pocket among his leather attire. By his heart.

" Thor is coming to introduce you to your host, the owner of the place you will be accommodating until further notice," Her tone had taken an almost business tone, a tang of a warning at the end.

Something clicked.

"Wait!? I'm _STAYING _with someone?" He snarled, "I don't _NEED _to be looked after, like an insolent child! I don't _NEED YOU, OR YOUR HELP!"_

He regretted the words as soon as they came out.

"And am I not your mother?"

He tried to grab her hand but she was gone.

* * *

Thor didn't even flinch.I was annoyed, his head barely moved when I punched him.

"Jane" His voice is calm, gentle and pleading, "You're going to have to accompany me."

I'm furious. A whole year without a sign, a word, a stupid storm spelling out 'Thor' in lightning. Yes, I'm furious. He tries to grab my hand and I jerk my hand away. My heart had leaped at his words but I'm still hurt. I hadn't worked out in the gym for nothing; those tubs of ice cream didn't burn themselves.

"_Why?_'' I say, my voice coming out sharper than I intended.

"It's Loki" He breathes.

Erik stands up from the table, I jump at the abrupt noise. My eyes widen when I realize he isn't wearing pants. _Must have slipped my mind._ "Oh Thank GOD!," His voice is suddenly remorseful, " Sorry for your lost." I blink and try to keep my face as placid as possible. I glance at Thor's reaction. His face is twisted in confusion, trying to decipher Erik's comment, he shrugs and accepts Erik's condolences.

My heart aches a little as I see his smile return. I whirl around and try to slam the door in his face. Thor's, mitten size, hands effortlessly catch the door with ease, my resistance is futile.

"Jane," my heart flutters at the reverence, suddenly his voice is intense. "Odin has summoned your presence."

A plate falls and shatters to the ground. White, china shards fly everywhere. I look down at my hands, a scratch cuts across my palm, almost forming a letter L. A little bead of crimson appears and slides down into the center of my palm. Suddenly my intense focus is broken into shards. A warm, calloused hand grabs mine. The pain, loneliness and nights of insomnia flood me again.

"_NO!"_

"Lady Jane, please give me a chance to-"

"_WHAT?!," _I screamed, " I waited for you for _two years. _You had _plenty _of chances. I'm not going _anywhere _with _you!"_

I pivoted on my heels and stomped away. My arms are folded, my hands clenched around my elbows. My fingers yearned to touch his face. I quickly threw my hood up and walked outside. I flinch at the sound of dirt and pebbles shifting beneath my weight and the god walking after me. Mud splatters on my white shoes. I jerk away from his touch, my feet almost slipping and my temper flares again. I growl.

" Jane, you are going to have to come with me to Asgard. You can sit in the back. Please come or I'm going to have to-"

"You're gonna have to do _what?" _I seethed.

"Jane Foster, forgive me." He whispered.

"Heck N-"

He lunged and I was thrown over his shoulder before I could finish my sentence. I was left breathless, my feet swept right underneath me. I lay limp. He walked back inside the house.

He set me down into a kitchen chair. His hand gingerly grabs mine. I don't bother tugging away this time. His thumb rubs my scratch, I blink at the soft sting, when he lets go my cut is gone. An odd feeling settles in my heart. I wish the cut had stayed. It hurt, but it was beautiful in a twisted way. So pure and vivid for those few precious moments. All of a sudden the feelings disappear and are replaced with stranger... warmer ones. I turn away and fight the tears that are threatening to spill over.

"Jane, would you like some Pop tarts?" Thor asks.

I melt. I wipe my eyes and look at him. His face is charmed with a shy toothy grin.

I smile and throw myself at him. His arms readily surround me. In his embrace I feel safe and warm. My fingers brush up his arm, feeling every jutting muscle, my fingers creating a map in my head. I press my head to his chest and he nuzzles my hair. I surprise myself when I feeling silent, burning tears slide down my cheeks, a bitter taste of salt on my lips. He leans his forehead on mine, he kisses down the trail of tears to my lips. I sigh into kiss as it ends when I begin to hiccup. A wild laugh bubbles up and Thor joins in, his whole body rumbling. A little tuft of Thor's hair tickles my nose.

I don't hear anything, just Thor's stifled laughs. I look over my shoulder and realize the room is empty. A smoldering blush rises to my cheeks. I finally notice how close Thor and I are. My hands are crushed between us, feeling the contours of his chest. Apparently his armor had disappeared during our... moment. As if my cheeks weren't flushed enough they were scorching now.I pull away and he just smiles. "Umm...I'll clean that plate now" I say.

I take a step towards the laundry. Thor grabs my hand.

"No, my lady, it'll be my pleasure," As quick as lightning he kisses my hand, "_You_ go pack."

I walk away dazed, my hand is firmly hanging on to the kitchen counter. My eyes wonder back to him, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. I turn away and skip to my room I'm staying in. I can't help it and I look at him again. His palms are moving above the mess, the pieces are clumping together, once they're over the trashcan, they fall in.

"_Ow_!" I rub my bruised thigh and kick the little decorative table in the hallway. A stifled laugh reaches my ears, I can't help but join in.

A thought finally sinks in and I stiffen.

"Wait. I'm going to Asgard?"

* * *

"This pie is good Darcy," Erik says, he pulls the fork from his mouth and cuts out another bite. The taste of spicy cinnamon and the sweet tang of apple engulf his tastebuds.

The soft sound of crickets fill the night air. The stars are twinkling as bright as ever.

"Yup," Darcy replies, " Why did we come outside?"

The porch swing squeaks quietly. Darcy swats another moth buzzing near her. She lets out a huff of annoyance. She glances at Erik when he suddenly stops eating.

"What do you think they're doing?" Erik says shocked.

" Probably making out and eating each other's faces off, " Darcy replies nonchalantly, she takes another bite of apple pie.

Erik gets up slowly and peers through the window. Thor is cleaning up the plate Jane dropped, he scans the rooms. He pulls away and looks at the side of the house. The light in Jane's room is on. He sighs in relief.

" They're fine." Erik takes another mouthful, "My legs are cold."

* * *

_AN:_

_Hi guys. Sorry for the really long wait. My mailbox was full of requests to continue and I promise I'll let you guys know when I go on a trip or something. Anyway, I've edited because people have said that they wanted a different direction and that my characters needed more development. I wanted to edit my story to be better, so if you have any suggestions or ideas, I'm sure I can them to my main plot._

_Here's is the next Excerpt..._

I was in a car trunk.

_He _sped up and when the car hit the speed bump, I went flying.

"JERK!"I screamed, pounding my fist on the roof.

I heard a muffled laugh.

Thor must be asleep on the driver's seat.


	6. Lovelies

Hello my lovlies,

I've been talking and PMing so many people, just for you guys. My friends online have compelled me to try a tactic to get your opinion...so I'll try it.

I honestly want to know what you guys think of my charaterization and just the story in general. Like, is Jane broken enough? Do you guys even notice the really subtle symbolism and subplots? So I'll compromise. More reviews for faster updates. So...maybe 100 reviews by Friday or Saturday and I'll update 3 chapters? Fair?

I would just like to thank all those hundreds of fans who filled my mailbox with encouragment and requests while I was on my trip. You guys are the reason I bother updating. Thank you to those you review and help along the way.

ZJ


End file.
